villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Crawlers (Legends of Chima)
The Crawlers also known as the Dark Tribes '''and the Outland Tribes''' are the result of the Crocodiles' Chi Orbs that Laval threw into a gorge exposing a bunch of Scorpions, Bats, and Spiders. They were responsible for capturing the Legend Beasts and Crominus. All of their lasers and weapons are green. As revealed in "Fire Dreams" and a webisode, there are a few Dark Tribes remaining when the Ice Hunters emerged from their slumber. The Crawlers were soon frozen by the spreading ice produced by the Hunters, but were soon melted out of the ice by Flinx and later ejected from the glaciers. Scorpion Tribe The Scorpion Tribe appears to be the leading tribe of the Crawlers. They have some sort of venom in their tails which allows them to control minds. They used it to control the Raven and Wolf Legend Beast. Razar described the venom of the Scorpion Tribe to be similar to a Persuader Plant. The Scorpions believe the "Great Scorpion" dropped CHI Orbs from the sky (even though it was Laval). They worship the Great Scorpion by building a statue by using Golden CHI, stolen by the Raven Legend Beast. They ignored Cragger when he said that the Great Scorpion never existed and should serve Laval for what he provided for them. The Scorpions live in a camp in the Outlands. * Scorm - The King of the Scorpion Tribe. Scorm also leads the Crawlers and is a rival with Laval, Cragger, and Crominus. He has a golden shell and has a small grudge against Spinlyn, the Spider Queen. At the end of "This May Sting A Bit," he throws away an orb of Chi that Laval gave him, though little did he know that the orb of Chi accidentally reanimated Sir Fangar. While exploring the caves in his Speedor, Scorm is among the Crawlers that are frozen by the Ice Hunters. When the Crawlers are accidentally thawed by Flinx during a mission to rescue the frozen captives, Scorm (alongside Spinlyn and Braptor) leads the Crawlers in another fight with the Tribes of Chima where Scorm is once again mad with power. * Scutter - A Scorpion soldier whose appearance has him almost similar to scorpion man. * Scrug - A dim-witted dark gray Scorpion similar in appearance to Scutter except for having regular minifigure legs. * Scolder - He is a gray Scorpion soldier who is the general of the Scorpion Tribe. Bat Tribe The Bat Tribe is part of the Crawlers. They are the only tribe of the Crawlers which have wings which enables them to fly without machines and helicopters. They are the tribe that caused Mount Cavora to stop flowing Chi. They were called the "Black Cloud" when this happened as they can split into many bats. Individual Bats have not been shown speaking clearly; however, the Chima Online Shorts reveal that the Bats who make up the Black Cloud can communicate in a single, understandable voice. Scorm was also shown listening to a whispered report from a Bat soldier; whether this indicates that Bats can communicate in the same tongue as the other Tribes or have their own language that Scorm can understand is unknown. * Braptor - The King of the Bat Tribe. Unlike Scorm and Spinlyn, Braptor does not argue of who gave Chi to the Crawlers. * Blista - He is a warrior of the Bat Tribe. Spider Tribe The Spider Tribe is part of the Crawlers. They can spin webs from their legs and shoot them at enemies. The Spider Tribe used their webs to trap many Legend Beasts. Like the Scorpions, they originally believed that a great creature was responsible for providing them with Chi that led to their evolution which was actually Laval. However, they believe in a Great Spider rather than a Scorpion even though it was a Lion. * Spinlyn - The Queen of the Spider Tribe. Spinlyn's appearance has her almost similar to a drider. Unlike the rest of the Spider Tribe, she has six legs (which is why she does not have a Speedor or any vehicle). She is obsessed with her ravishing beauty. In "A Tangled Web," Spinlyn looks after the Gorilla and Rhino Legend Beast. Before battling, she goes into The Beauty Hole. When she comes out, the battle is over and a rock from Rogon's Truck hits her causing one of her fangs to break. Spinlyn cries over her perfect face being ruined and captures Plovar so she can force him to fix her broken fang. However in "The Legend Thief," she sent her warriors to help Plova obtain the needed beauty products for her broken fang. Plovar was under very well conditions while he was taken captive. In "This May Sting a Bit," Plovar manages to trick Spinlyn into getting stuck in mud. In episode 36, Spinlyn was shown to be among the frozen victims of the Ice Hunters. She and the other Crawlers are accidentally thawed out by Flinx where she joins the Crawlers into attacking the Tribes of Chima. She is at first concerned for her beauty after being frozen in ice for so long. * Sparacon - The Chief Spider Soldier which has six legs. * Sparratus - A Spider that has weborax and spear. Category:Lego Villains Category:Teams Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Arachnids